shadows and light
by cai-ann
Summary: a look into the side that we don't see. unrealated drables, various charactors. I do not own transformers. please R&R.
1. Seeker Watching

Soundwave watched the seeker as he danced in the air, He doubted that the Air Commander knew that he watched him when he was flying like this. He doubted that anyone did. Looking up at Starscream he watched the death defying moves, Each one bringing the commander closer and closer to possible death.

The seeker kept flying, 'round and 'round up and down, and Soundwave tried once again to slip into the mind that was just within reach and was once again thrown out of the turbulent,Tornado like winds that made up Starscreams particular mind.

He knew that the seeker only ever flew like this when he and megatron had argued, After the trine leader was released from Hook's care he would take to the sky and fly, No restrictions, No boundaries, Pulling off moves that the telepathic TiC had thought were only hypothetical.

He found himself holding his breath as the Air Commander dropped like a stone towards the ground, Pulling up at the last possible moment.

"Enjoying the show?" Soundwave span around to face the mech that had commented.

"Skywarp" how had he not noticed the other seeker approach?. Ahhh, Right teleporting ability.

" I don't think our trine leader would appreciate you watching him" this from Thundercracker on the other side of him.

"I didn't mean to impose" the telepath tried to explain.

"and yet here you are" TC moved closer to the mech

" do you enjoy watching him work out his pain and rage? Do you report to Megatron what you see here, Laugh with our beloved leader over the humiliation of our second in command ?" the flyers sarcastic tone on the words 'beloved leader' highly noticeable.


	2. Caged Seeker

A/N: AU. After the war has ended. The Decepticons lost, Megatron is dead.

Optimus Prime walked into the maximum security section of the prison that was currently holding some of the higher ranking Decepticons. When he reached the solitary confinement unit the guards opened the door to the visiting area, where the seeker was waiting for him in a confinement cage.

"The council have made their decision, you are to be publicly executed at sundown tomorrow." Optimus informed the captive flyer.

"I thought that was what would be the verdict, not that there was a trial." the Decepticon sounded detached, as if the conversation had no real relevance to him.

"You don't have to die tomorrow Starscream, just tell the council that you renounce the ways of the Decepticons, that you have changed since the war ended and Megatron died." the Autobot tried the get the prideful commander to listen to him.

"Lie Prime?, How very Decepticon like of you. Maybe the council should start watching their backs" the former Air Commander watched as the Autobot leader started pacing in front of the cage he was trapped in.

"That's not what I meant and you know it" Optimus sighed, He had never expected to be arguing with the seeker on how to save the prideful mechs life.

"If you just seemed remorseful about what you did during the war, you could probably get away with hard labour." he tried once again to reason with the flyer.

"Can you still be so naive Prime, still so innocent?. No, no matter what I do or say tomorrow I am going to die at sundown, All that is left for me is to choose what I shall die for." Prime looked at the seeker in shock.

"I was the Air Commander and the Second in Command of the Decepticons for a reason, I always have and always shall, believe in the Decepticon ways. I chose to be what I am. and that is what I shall die for, my belief's and faith in a different way." Starscream stood straight and tall, looking Optimus in the optics.

Optimus found himself looking at the seeker in a different light. The air Commander was willing to die to protect his honour as a Decepticon, that was something he could understand.

"The council have given you an open hearing tomorrow morning, to make any last statements or requests." The leader turned to leave, then looked back at the caged Decepticon.

" I'll be there tomorrow." Starscream looked a him and raised an optic ridge.

"As a witness" Optimus began to walk back to the door that would lead him out of the visiting area, stopping when he heard the seekers voice make one last comment.

"You always were to sentimental Optimus."


End file.
